


Imitation Boyfriend

by Bitterbat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Desperation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Propositions, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterbat/pseuds/Bitterbat
Summary: After confronting his boyfriend on evidence of cheating, Leo find his partner of two years no longer has feelings for him. He drowns his sorrows at a local pub only to meet a new friend who has an interesting proposition to help Leo with his emotional distress.





	1. Prologue: Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Started a new story. I intend for this story to have multiple chapters, but I don't know how often I'll have time to post. I'll get them up as quickly as I can. I do have a beta for this story, however she's been busy so please forgive any errors!

Leo was hoping it wasn't true. Sure, the facts added up to only one conclusion, but there had been stranger things, right? In their two years together, Bentley had been forgetful about his birthday once, and occasionally dismissive of his feelings when it came to certain topics... and perhaps a little impatient... but he'd never been purposefully hurtful.

At first Leo attempted to ignore it, if he didn't acknowledge the problem he didn't have a face it, right? Maybe Ben really was light on cash because he didn't have as many hours at work. Maybe he really was busy looking for a new job to make up for those hours and that was why he'd canceled their last few dates... though it didn't really explain the stumbling in drunk at three or four in the morning.

Eventually, even Leo could no longer deny the stacking evidence. It made his stomach roll as he knew he had to bring it up sooner rather than later. They could get through this, they could get through anything, right? Bentley loved him. He loved Bentley. This was the first date Ben hadn't canceled in a week, so he knew it was now or never.

Leo tapped his fingers nervously against the kitchen table where he sat, a small stack of papers in front of him, print side facing the surface of the table. He already knew the contents of the paper by heart, he didn't need them glaring at him from the page too. His heart sank when Ben finally sauntered into the room, looking a bit confused but not outwardly suspicious.

“What are you doing in here?” Ben leaned down as he approached and attempted to press a kiss to Leo's cheek, but his boyfriend pulled away. He raised a brow at that, but didn't seem very upset. That made Leo tense a little bit more, his stomach turning and knotting. Only then Ben seemed to notice the small stack of papers on the table, his hand reaching out for them but Leo intercepted with his own.

“Are you cheating on me, Ben?”

This was the first reaction he really got, Ben's eyes widening and his body tensing... but he didn't say anything. Not yet. Was that good? Was that bad? Probably bad... He wasn't even denying it.

“You left your Facebook open on my laptop the last time you were here... I wasn't trying to snoop. I was just going to log you out... and then a chat popped up before I could.” Ben didn't try to stop him, so he continued. “There were some... graphic exchanges... but that's just... sexting, right? Has it gotten further than that?”

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his coiffed hair, though Leo seemed far more upset... but maybe that was just because he was really was riled up right now... so he was on edge. “I guess... I wanted you to find that. I didn't leave it open on purpose, but I also didn't even think about it afterwards.”

Leo felt ice run through his veins. If he weren't so preoccupied with processing what his committed partner had just said he might've felt the icy numbness as relief from the butterflies in his stomach which had been making him queasy. “What... are you saying?” His voice didn't sound like his own, distant and far colder a tone than he normally used.

Ben shifted his weight to his other foot as he took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and slid one out, perching it between his lips. Leo noted then he was far too calm. Ben seemed hardly affected by this whole exchange at all. Leo would probably be angry later... but at the moment he just waited with baited breath for Ben to speak. To say it was all a bad joke and that this wasn't really happening... but that wasn't real life.

“I think I lost interest awhile ago...” His eyes didn't meet Leo's, but he continued as if they were speaking about something as innocuous as the weather. “Our sex was so good in the beginning. We had mad compatibility... but maybe I'm just not made for all of this.” He swung his free hand wide as if gesturing to the kitchen but implying their entire relationship and life together. “Monogamy, you know?” It was almost as if this was a real question and not just a statement from the way he said it, taking a long drag on his cigarette. After a moment he blew out the smoke, thankfully away from Leo's face.

“It probably started a couple months back.” Leo was listening but had since stopped responding, so Ben continued on as if this wasn't shattering Leo's heart into a million pieces. “I met this couple in a bar when I was out with some friends, they were celebrating their anniversary and wanted to spice up their sex life... so they started chatting me up. At first I was going to turn them down, since before that it was just me and you... but they kept buying me drinks and flirting. Eventually I just went with it.” He shrugged before licking his lips and taking a pull from the cigarette.

The orange glow from the tip and smoke were the only things really centering Leo, watching the ember kept him from completely shutting down. It was something to focus on as Ben continued. He really didn't want to hear any more... but he couldn't find his voice to speak up. To stop him.

“After all that it just sort of spiraled. I met girls. I met guys. Flirted, sexted. It felt good.” Ben flicked the ash from his cigarette into the kitchen sink before rolling it between his fingers. “Leo?” Ben moved closer, leaning down to meet Leo's gaze... though it was so unfocused he wasn't totally sure he was listening. “What we had was fun,” He gave that smooth smile that had made Leo fall initially, but the deep chocolate of Ben's eyes no longer lured him in deeper. “We can still fuck if you want. We know what we like already, so there's no reason not to.”

That finally shocked Leo enough to bring him back to himself. Bentley wanted to retain the physical aspect of their relationship, but nothing else? His fingers twitched before curling into clenched fists. “What. The. Fuck?” Leo practically snarled, shoving the friendly touch Ben had rested against his shoulder away. He stood, his blue eyes glaring so very intensely bright they practically glowed in the fluorescent kitchen lighting. Leo wasn't one to anger easily or to raise his voice, but the horror of Ben's words was dying down and all that was left over was the anger.

Leo grabbed the printed chats with illicit photos with one hand, crumbling them slightly as he harshly hurtled them in Ben's direction. “I've wasted two years on you! Two years and you just want to be sex friends? After you continuously cheated on me for months?” His voice was shaking, stepping forward.

“Babe,” Ben started, holding his hands up defensively, cigarette perched between his left hand's index and middle finger. “You know I love you, right? I'm just not made to be in-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Leo shouted as he cut of the bullshit that was spewing from his now ex-boyfriend's mouth. When Ben made no motion to move, Leo shoved him with only enough force to make him take a step back. “I wasted enough of my time on a low life like you, I won't waste another second listening to this garbage. Get the fuck out of my house. Of my life.”

“But-”

Leo continued to push Ben, lightly and just enough to guide him as he walked backwards towards the door. He could hear the words, the pleading, the justifying and seductive... and were he not so angry it might've worked... but Leo knew he had to use his anger to get Bentley outside now, or he'd crumble.

When he finally got Ben outside, he slammed the door shut and locked the deadbolt and chain, knowing that he'd have to change the locks to keep him away for good.. but this would do for now... but now he was alone...

Leo sank to his knees, using what little strength that remained in him to do this much instead of just collapsing. The anger was melting away now that Ben was out of sight... the pleads and loving words out of his ears. His vision became unfocused and blurry, only realizing he was crying when he felt the fat tears began to roll down his cheeks and splatter across the hardwood flooring of his entryway.

Sobs began to rack his body, his hands covering his face as he did all he could muster to keep quiet. His chest ached as if he had been physically struck, his face becoming puffy from the tears. This wasn't like him either, bawling over an ex... but this also was the first time he had experienced something like this. The betrayal. The anger. All of the overwhelming emotions were making him feel sick. He almost wished he could just vomit, to purge all the feelings and be done with it.

Leo couldn't really tell if time was passing in a flash or crawling along slowly, but eventually his sobs died down and his tears dried. He felt exhausted, he felt completely drained... and he felt utterly and entirely alone. There was something about that feeling that was incredibly heavy, as if the weight of his loneliness was crushing him. There was too much in the house that made him think of Bentley, personal articles or once happy memories triggered by the spaces... now it all just hurt. Despite being practically dead on his feet, Leo knew he needed to get out of the house. Rationally, he should've just flopped into his bed and slept for a few days... but he couldn't stand another minute in this apartment. Not alone.

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main characters finally meet and a proposition is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done. Again, my beta wasn't free so apologies if there are errors. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible since it took me so long to work through my writer's block and procrastination. Enjoy! Feel free to leave me a comment below if you'd like!

The bar was loud, crowded, and full of people who looked right through Leo. Even so it still felt a thousand times better than his empty apartment. He had managed calm the puffiness in his face enough to be passable, but he wasn't about to kid himself. Leo knew he looked like shit. That was fine. He wasn't here to be social, he was only here to drink and feel less alone than he actually was.

It only took three drinks before Leo was sniffling at his place at the bar. He wasn't drunk, but he was buzzed enough to feel all the emotions he had numbed or attempted to cry out earlier. In his state he didn't have to be worried about being crowded at the bar, girls avoided eye contact and the men looked on him with either disgust or pity. He wasn't sure which felt worse... probably the fact he was pathetic at the moment. Leo downed the rest of his drink, debating if he really wanted another. He sniffled again, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

“A whiskey, on the rocks.” A smooth voice chimed from beside him from one of the previously unoccupied chairs. “And another of whatever my friend here had.”

At that Leo perked up, turning his watery eyes to the stranger. He took a bar napkin and dabbed his nose, taking in the sight of the man who had joined him. He was tall... at least taller than himself. Auburn hair neatly styled, the shade accenting the stranger's pretty emerald eyes. If Leo weren't currently wallowing in his own misery he might've thought the stranger was rather attractive.

“You don't have to do that,” Leo managed, trying to straighten himself up on his stool. He had decided he wasn't going to drink anymore, and he didn't want to accept this stranger's pity... or whatever strings were attached to the free drink.

The man chuckled softly, leaning against the bar as he watched Leo with his curious gem colored gaze. “Ryan,” He started, offering his hand to Leo.

Leo hesitated but eventually took the man's hand and shook it, “Leo,” He introduced himself just as the bartender set down their drinks. Ryan released Leo's hand to fish out a few bills from his pocket and set them on the counter. The bar tender nodded and took the payment before heading to tend to another patron. “But I doubt I'm good company.” He said trying to sound less doleful than he felt, a bit of color tinting his face from both the alcohol he'd already consumed and the fact a stranger just bought him another drink.

Ryan lifted his glass to his lips, letting the fiery liquid burn down his throat. He set the glass back down, his lips curved upwards in the corners into a slight smile. It was a bit more of a smirk Leo noted as he watched him. “Well, good company is often overrated. You seemed more interesting than the rest of the bar.”

Leo scoffed at the slightly, downing a bit of the new drink. “I don't know if I can agree with your statement. I think the word you're looking for is pitiful.” He couldn't help the soft sound of defeat to his voice, his gaze steadily locked on the drink in front of him.

“Mm,” Ryan mused with a devious smirk, “You may be right.” Leo's shoulder's slumped ever so slightly, but it did not go unnoticed as his smirk grew a little wider. “Pitiful that you're alone here at the bar. Pitiful such a handsome stranger looks so ruefully sad. You're quite right, pitiful fits.”

Leo perked slightly, but it was more than he had expected for the evening. Even more unexpected was the faint blush on his features, his icy blue gaze lifting from his drink to meet the piercing emerald gaze of his new friend. He blushed a bit darker, quickly adverting his gaze as he was unable to speak when he felt so embarrassingly enraptured by Ryan. “You're awfully smooth, don't you think?” There wasn't any irritation in his tone, it was merely stated matter of factly, which in turn made Ryan chuckle.

“I try, but it's nice to be reassured every now and again.” Amusement sparkled behind his jade eyes as he lifted his whiskey to hips lips, but paused just before taking a drink. “Would you like to talk about what's making you so blue? Aside from the striking color of your eyes, of course.”

 

Leo felt his face heat a bit more, his gaze back on the strange man as he watched him finally lift the glass to his mouth and take a sip. Even in his foul mood he couldn't help the faint smile that briefly graced his lips, but it faded just as quickly as it had come as the reasons he was drinking alone came back to mind. “I doubt it's a story that would keep you entertained enough to listen to it all.”

“Try me.”

Leo hesitated a moment, his gaze meeting Ryan's as he considered it. He hadn't even told his friends yet... but they were probably busy and Ryan was here, offering to listen... and it would probably feel good to talk about it. “Well.. okay, but you asked.” He warned, hesitated again and then downed his drink in one swift swallow, needing the liquid courage. “I broke up with my boyfriend.” He held the moist glass between his hands, rolling it slightly.

“I'm guessing it wasn't mutual then?”

“It was... I guess. Sort of.” When he glanced up, Leo could clearly see this peaked Ryan's interest, so he continued. “I confronted him on suspicion of him cheating on me. He left his Facebook up on my laptop. A message popped up as I was going to log him out. I wasn't snooping, I swear!” Ryan hadn't said anything, but he chuckled at Leo's words. “I wouldn't have even looked had it not popped up with an image.”

“Ah, I suppose I can guess what the photo was of.”

 

“Yeah... among other things... But after that I did start snooping... and it the worst part was he didn't even bother to hide anything very well. I probably shouldn't have been so blindsided.” Leo sighed, running his right index finger over the rim of his empty drink. When he glanced up the bartender had placed a new one in front of him. He was about to say something when Ryan handed his own empty glass to the bartender before paying again. He must've motioned for another round while Leo was speaking. “Ah.. Thank you.” He exchanged the empty glass for the full one, pausing his story.

“Don't mention it. You looked like you needed another. Go on.”

The blonde nodded and continued on, “So finally I couldn't stand it anymore, and he had been canceling dates or stumbling in at all hours, often drunk and immediately going to shower... we don't... didn't,” He corrected quickly, “even live together. He could've kept me in the dark longer if he just hadn't done those things... but tonight I confronted him on it. Ben didn't even try to deny it. He told me in more detail than I wanted about when and how often it happened...” Leo was growing angry again, but it wasn't the boiling intensity it had been before. “The prick actually said that despite his lack of still feeling romantic feelings for me, that there was no reason we couldn't still be intimate. Two years of my life wasted on him and he suggests we simply become fuck buddies?!”

 

Ryan placed his whiskey down on the bar, giving his new friend a sympathetic look. “That's rough. I can see why you'd be upset. It's awful.” He paused before adding, “But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I don't mean that rudely, just curious. I probably wouldn't have wanted to go out after, even for a drink if I were in your place.”

“Mm,” Leo agreed sadly, “I didn't really want to come out... but I couldn't stand the loneliness of my apartment at the moment. Every place has some kind a memory. Some make me sad, some angry... but I just felt so... alone.” He drained his drink again, though his head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy.

“Ah. I suppose I can understand that. Two years is a long time.. and it was rather abrupt.”

Leo nodded, but he turned his gaze to Ryan with curiosity. He was starting to feel sad again, bringing all of that up again. “Why are you wasting your night on me?” Leo blurted, the part of his mind which was more tactful a bit inebriated at the moment.

Ryan chuckled softly, “I don't think I'm wasting anything... but I suppose seeing a handsome stranger looking so sad made me curious. Curious why he was sad. Curious if I could make him smile before the night was over.”

Leo blushed at that, “I just broke up with my boyfriend,” He repeated lamely, “...you don't want to get into the middle of all that.”

“Well.. it doesn't have to be that complicated.”

“What are you implying?”

“I like you, Leo. You're attractive, even when sad and drowning your sorrows.”

“I'm not ready fo-” He was cut off by Ryan, who only smiled.

“I'm aware. The last thing I want to do is mislead you, so I'll be frank. I _want_ you, Leo. We don't have to label this anything, and it doesn't have to be more than tonight if you don't want it to be. I want to make you feel better.”

Leo watched Ryan, slightly taken aback. He had to appreciate the way he was up front about it though. “I don't know... I don't think I'm ready.”

Ryan nodded, “That's fine. It doesn't have to be tonight either.” He gave his companion a crooked smile. The expression struck Leo as incredibly attractive, the way the man's eyes sparkled in even the dim lighting of the bar. “It can be what you want. I'm not looking for a romantic attachment, I don't want to lead you on. However, when we're together I can be whatever you want. An outlet for your feelings, a sex friend... whatever you need me to be.”

“What do you mean?” Leo knew he was buzzed, but this still was escaping his grasp.

“Well, I don't want to be your boyfriend, Leo... but I wouldn't mind something else, of course permitting you want something more than a one night stand.”

Leo was trying to wrap his head around this, but he wasn't completely turned off by the idea. It was probably because Ryan had been so upfront about it. “Like... an imitation boyfriend?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend doing some reference images I'll likely add to the next chapter so you can get a look at both Leo and Ryan!


	3. Offers and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only had a quick edit for this chapter, I may come back to it later and polish it up. I just wanted to get it up. Happy Valentines everyone!

Ryan chuckled softly at Leo's words, “You could call it that if you'd like.” He didn't really care how Leo labeled it, he just wanted to be clear and up front about what it meant. “But whatever you call it, there's no strings.” He smiled as he watched Leo's features as he clearly was attempting to process the arrangement in his slightly inebriated mind. “You don't have to be anything more to me than a friend and I the same to you.”

 

“How is this different than what Ben offered me earlier?”

 

Ryan felt a little insulted to be put into the same category as Leo's shitty ex, but he didn't mind clarifying either. “I'm not going to lie to you. I won't sneak around or cheat,” He paused before adding, “Because we've defined this clearly up front. I want to make you feel better, whatever that entails... And I don't mind if while we're together that means I'm your boyfriend for the evening, but after that we're just like we are now. Friends.”

 

“We're friends?”

 

Ryan chuckled again, smiling with amusement. He seriously hoped Leo agreed because he hadn't been this amused in awhile. The blonde was just too cute. “I hope so.”

 

Leo was silent for awhile, sobering up slightly but still in no real shape to make a decision like this. “I don't know...”

 

Ryan shook his head, “You don't have to decide now. Hand me your phone.”

 

“My phone?” The confused blonde repeated stupidly, but handed it over. He was probably a lost cause... but at least Ryan seemed like a decent guy so far.

 

“Yup,” Ryan nodded as he took the device and unlocked it with an easy swipe. He paused as he looked at the background, an image of Leo smiling brightly with whom he could only assume must've been Ben. Leo was blushing faintly, the other man was smiling but didn't seem flustered. “I'm going to put in my number.” He kept quiet when he also noted that Bentley's name was still listed in the contacts , but then again Leo had said everything had just happened today. Ryan would've personally probably deleted everything from the fucker immediately had he been in Leo's position, but then again he wasn't nor never had been... so he didn't judge him for it. “There.” Ryan handed the device back to Leo who looked at the open screen, “I've entered my info.”

 

“If I don't agree are you not going to be my friend anymore?” Leo asked cautiously after a moment of looking at the number, his bright blue eyes lifting from the screen to meet Ryan's pretty emerald ones.

 

“That's pretty direct,” Ryan shook his head though, “No, my desire to be friends with you doesn't change if you accept or not. Though I won't say I won't be a bit disappointed. I think we'd have good compatibility.” Ryan had finished his drink, but held off on ordering another for the moment.

 

“Ah...” Leo blushed softly, but he didn't immediately agree to anything. “Can I think about it when I'm sober?”

 

“Of course. I gave you my info, you can take as long as you want to think about it. Hopefully that doesn't mean we can't be friendly in the mean time, right?”

 

“...I suppose that's alright.” Leo ran a hand through his hair, feeling faintly dizzy. The day was starting to weigh on him, and while he didn't feel the crushing loneliness so much anymore, he was growing rapidly tired. “I think I'm going to head home though.”

 

Ryan had noticed Leo's demeanor changing as well, “Probably a good idea. After a day like the one you've had, it'd probably a good idea to get some good rest.” He paused before adding, “Will you be alright getting home?”

Leo nodded, “Yeah, I don't live far. I can take the train around the corner.”

 

Ryan tapped his fingers against the counter top, “If you say so, but I can walk you to the station if you'd like.”

“No, I think I'll be okay. Thank you, though. I appreciate the offer.” He gave Ryan a polite goodnight before gathering his things and headed out of the bar.

 

Leo managed to make his way to the station without any real issue, though his phone felt as if it weighed 300 pounds in his pocket. Between knowing Ryan’s info was there, just waiting for an answer, and that he still hadn’t deleted Bentley’s number, his phone felt more like an anchor than the social device it was. Not that deleting Ben’s number would mean anything. He knew it by heart.. but it would’ve been a symbolic gesture to do so.

 

His inebriated mind kept him preoccupied the entire ride back to his apartment, nearly missing his own stop. Several times he fingered his phone in his pocket, considering his options... but nothing really sounded right to him at the moment. The cool air felt good on his skin as he left the station and began the short walk to his apartment.

 

Leo's head buzzed and his chest hurt. Arriving home was a relief, even if it was empty inside. That wasn't really that different from most nights anyway. Ben didn't live with him and didn't sleep over too often. Thinking about Ben made his chest ache even more. He grumbled something incoherent before tossing his jacket onto the couch and headed to his room. Leo wished he had changed the sheets, but didn't have the energy to do it anymore.

 

Instead, he flopped directly into his bed and kicked off his shoes. He rolled away from the side where Ben usually slept, burying his face into his own pillow and attempted to ignore the fact that Ben's scent lingered here. Practically everywhere in the apartment.

 

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Leo huffed softly to himself and let his eyes flutter open. He stared blankly at the ceiling, debating if he wanted to get blackout drunk just to sleep... but he didn't want to have to deal with the consequences afterwards. He had sobered up since laying down, which only made his thoughts more intricate and painful. Ben's face lingered in his mind, his smile... the remorseless expression as he confessed what he'd done. The offer to continue their physical relationship knocked around in his mind.

 

Leo rolled onto his side facing Ben's place in the bed, his hand reaching out as he pressed his palm to the cool sheet. His eyes fluttered shut as he thought about the last time they were happy and together.

 

_Ben had arrived earlier than Leo had expected, practically scooping up the blonde the moment he swung in the door. Leo let out a startled trill but it quickly melted into laughter, Leo's arms bracing himself on Ben's shoulders._

 

_“What in the world?” Leo's amusement was obvious in his tone. This was quite a pleasant surprise. Ben was usually at least twenty minutes later than he ever said he'd be, so he was still in the process of getting dressed._

 

_“They liked the short story I sent it!” Bentley exclaimed as he twirled Leo around once before setting him back on the ground, but didn't release his boyfriend's waist. “They're publishing it online.” He paused, ever faintly flushed from his words. “I mean.. it's just online, but still...”_

 

_“It's still amazing Ben! Congratulations!” Leo smiled brightly, bubbling with genuine excitement both from the news but also to see Ben so happy. He was always so cool and collected that whenever he got like this it usually made himself bubbly as well. Leo was about to lean up and capture Ben's lips in a kiss when he was too slow, Ben already leaning down and doing the same. He squeezed Leo's waist, nipping his lower lip before pulling back._

 

_Leo panted slightly, but grinned up at Ben. “We're not going to dinner, are we?”_

 

_“Dinner can come to us!” He scooped up Leo easily enough again, this time carrying him like a princess as he headed back to the bedroom. Leo giggled as he wrapped his arms around Ben's neck, though he knew Ben wouldn't drop him... except onto the bed. Which he did._

 

_Leo bounced with a soft 'oof' as he hit the bed, but Ben had quickly joined him, positioning himself over Leo. Ben's fingers slid beneath Leo's shirt, slowly exploring the warm and soft skin of Leo's stomach. He gave a soft sigh, arching his back up into Ben's hand. It had been awhile since Ben's touches were this gentle. Lately everything had been rough sex or quickies before they had to part._

 

_Ben shifted Leo's shirt up over his chest, gently tugging his boyfriend up to toss the article aside. His expression softened as he looked on Leo's exposed form, his hands trailing softly down his sides. “You're beautiful, Leo.”_

 

_Leo knew his face must've been the shade of a tomato from how hot it felt, his cheeks burning. He swallowed harshly as Ben's gaze traveled lower, his fingers squeezing Leo's hips gently before they continued on their way down. With ease of practice, Leo's pants and boxers quickly joined his shirt on the floor. Leo giggled at Ben's eagerness, “Well come on, don't leave me alone like this.” He gave a knowing tug to Ben's shirt, his body exposed and already hard below his boyfriend. He could practically feel Ben's gaze as it raked over his body, causing him to shiver and his cock to begin to leak._

 

_At the sight of the sticky fluid trickling down Leo's cock, Ben took in a sharp inhale. Even in the dim light of the bedroom Leo could see Ben's eyes dilate with desire. It made him have to refrain from squirming, his cock throbbing from the lack of attention already._

 

_“Fuck,” Ben whispered, his eyes locked on his boyfriend's cock as he watched it throb and leak beneath his gaze._

 

_“Well, that's the idea. Unless you're planning on just looking at me all night.”_

 

_Ben grinned up to Leo as he met his icy blue gaze, “You're cheeky tonight.” He emphasized the word with a firm smack against Leo's ass. “Alright, scoot up some.”_

 

_Leo did as he was instructed, Ben taking the moment to discard his own clothes before settling between Leo's legs. He leaned down, pressing his lips in a gentle kiss against Leo's hip bone, trailing down. He kissed down the inside of each thigh, making sure to have Leo shivering with need before he headed towards his lover's cock._

 

_Leo whimpered faintly but it was quickly cut off as warm lips suddenly encircled his cock. He almost bucked up into Ben's mouth, but barely managed to hold himself back. “Unn.. Ben, fuck.” He could feel Ben's lips curve into a smirk around him, but he didn't pull back. Instead, Ben took Leo deeper into his mouth and throat until he had him to the base. He gave him several firm sucks, his hands currently braced against Leo's hips. Leo's hands dug into the bedding, already a moaning, quivering, mess._

 

Leo cut the memory short, trying to shake the image from his mind. Why had he picked that memory? It wasn't a good representation of their relationship. Maybe in the beginning.. but not lately. Now his chest was tight and his cock was hard. He was frustrated and horny... and he wanted Ben back. Just not in the way Ben wanted to continue... nor that he could trust him to be loyal now. He specifically said he didn't want that kind of relationship with Leo.

 

Leo huffed and rolled over again, burying his face in his pillow. Did he want a fuck buddy? Not really... Leo had always been one more for relationships. He wanted a connection before taking things to a physical level... but that wasn't an option at the moment... and he was already sick of being toyed with by Ben.

 

Leo shifted, his glance resting on his phone on the nightstand. Ryan's words floated around in his head. It was a significantly more appealing idea... even if it wasn't something he'd normally do. After staring at the silent phone for what felt like an eternity, Leo finally snatched it off the nightstand. He swiped the screen open, glaring at his own happy face on the background. He'd have to change that tomorrow...

 

Leo pulled up Ben's info in the screen, staring at it for the moment. He hovered over the text icon for a moment, debating in his mind. His finger wavered, hesitated, then finally clicked the edit button. He scrolled down until he found the delete option and clicked it. He confirmed it without thinking, not wanting to change his mind.

 

He was about to toss the phone back on to the nightstand when he hesitated again. Ryan's name lit up the screen as he finally gave in and clicked the info. He hit the text icon, noting the time. It wasn't likely Ryan was still awake... but he could read it in the morning, right?

 

The next issue was what to say... and Leo really wasn't sure. He wrote something, hesitated, erased, and repeated for what felt like an hour before he finally settled on something. Leo left it purposefully vague, not sure what he wanted at the moment... but it would probably tell Ryan what he needed.

 

>> I'm in.

 


End file.
